Death Spiral
by Lore-chan02
Summary: AU - Mundo del patinaje. Yamato está lesionado y necesita una pareja para Mimi para que pueda participar en la siguiente competencia Pair Skating. Su entrenador trae a Taichi Yagami, patinador individual, que tendrá una química instantánea con Mimi, novia de Yamato. YAMICHI **Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra **
1. Prologo

Este longfic está escrito para el **Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra:** Inquebrantable; Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis: uno mismo. Propuesta por Dunnik

.

.

 **Death spiral**

Lore-chan

* * *

 _PRÓLOGO_

* * *

Se acomodó la muletilla bajo el brazo y caminó como pudo. Su padre y entrenador le dijo que debía quedarse en casa, pero estar allí entre cuatro paredes sin hacer nada, era una tortura, así que obviando el dolor de su pierna derecha, se abrigó lo mejor que pudo y fue a la pista de patinaje.

El golpe de frío en su rostro lo hizo sonreír y eso en él, era un suceso increíble, se había hecho conocido en el medio como un hombre serio, muy compuesto y que rara vez mostraba sus emociones, cuando en pantalla aparecían los puntajes de sus programas, él simplemente, tomaba la mano de su pareja, que sí sonreía y entregaba besos a diestra y siniestra y sacudía la mano por un par de segundos para luego irse a descansar donde el resto lo hacía.

Ella siempre lo felicitaba, él asentía.

Ella lo besaba, él se incomodaba.

Si hubiera sabido que una semana después del programa largo, donde consiguieron la medalla de plata y perdieron la de oro por escaso puntaje, él hubiera pronosticado que un automóvil lo atropellaría de tal forma que su fémur se partiría en dos, la hubiera besado con más ganas y la habría felicitado como correspondía.

Ahora, todo era incierto. Si bien eran escasamente conocidos como pareja de patinadores, apenas tenían dieciocho y diecinueve años, se habían hecho un espacio dentro de los que se alzaban como futuras promesas. Pero, su accidente complicó todo. Iban a ser meses y meses fuera de las pistas y ella, ella no tenía pareja más que él.

Bajó hasta el primer escalón y la vio dar un salto triple cayendo perfecto sobre el hielo y luego yendo a toda velocidad hasta el otro extremo mientras realizaba la posición del ángel a medida que avanzaba. A metros de la esquina, tomó impulso y trató de hacer un doble salto, el primero salió excelente… en el segundo cayó seco contra el hielo.

—¡Mimi! – gritó preocupado y ella alzó la cabeza en su dirección sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Viniste!

Se levantó rauda y patinó hasta donde él estaba, chocó contra el borde y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego lo besó en los labios más de una vez. Le daba lo mismo que a metros de él, estuviese su entrenador y suegro.

A Mimi no le importaba que los demás vieran sus muestras de cariño hacia su novio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tonto… - le susurró entre sus brazos – he caído millones de veces.

—No quiero que te lastimes, no ahora que estás tan cerca de acceder a la segunda ronda.

Ella se separó, había tristeza en sus ojos. Desde el accidente, él le hizo jurar que iría a la siguiente competencia, encontrarían otro patinador y ella estaría allí. Él demoraría más de un año en estar en condiciones para volver y Mimi no se merecía esperar tanto.

Terminó por aceptar, aún no queriendo. Él había sido su pareja en el patinaje desde los catorce años. ¿Cómo podía venir alguien desconocido para ella y ocupar su lugar?

—Viene llegando – anunció el entrenador a ambos y éstos se miraron entregados. Ya estaba tomada la decisión. Ahora, Mimi, tenía cinco meses para prepararse.

Mimi, trigueña de cabellos largos, no quiso ver al reemplazo… por lo que besó por última vez a su novio y volvió a la pista, ensayando saltos básicos.

Entró a la zona de las graderías un moreno de ojos chocolate, parecía nervioso y sus ojos se fueron de inmediato a un rubio que se apoyaba en unas muletillas. Ambos se miraron con respeto, aunque el rubio, se notaba un poco incómodo con toda esa situación.

—Taichi Yagami – anunció Hiroaki Ishida a su hijo – es un excelente patinador, lo he estado siguiendo hace meses para integrarlo al equipo en patinaje individual. Ganó el bronce en…

—Un gusto – interrumpió el rubio que con esfuerzo le extendió la mano – Yamato Ishida y ella… - desvió la mirada a la castaña que patinaba sin prestar atención. Envuelta en su mundo propio, queriendo estar ajena a la nueva realidad que se venía encima – ella es Mimi Tachikawa.

El moreno sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerlos al fin, felicitaciones por la plata que obtuvieron, si no hubiera sido por la descoordinación mínima en el _death spiral_ habrían ganado. Estoy seguro.

—Eh… si, gracias – fue lo único que consiguió decir. En ese momento la rodilla de Mimi estaba delicada por una caída en los ensayos y por eso fallaron.

La castaña miró de reojo a su suegro, a su novio y al moreno, que en el borde conversaban serios. No le costó mucho reconocer en él a Taichi Yagami, un patinador que participaba en competencia masculina individual y no le gustó para nada que él fuese el elegido.

Era muy complicado que una persona que está acostumbrada a trabajar solo, comenzara a hacerlo en pareja, a coordinar movimientos, cuales espejos, con otro. Eran años y años de práctica, de complicidad, de afinidad… un sinfín de cualidades. Era imposible que en cinco meses ellos lo lograran.

Era una locura.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba… y de muy cerca.

El moreno había entrado a la pista y se acercaba con rapidez.

—Taichi Yagami – se presentó dando vueltas alrededor.

—Lo sé. Soy Mimi – y le dio vuelta la cara para continuar su camino. Pero en menos de lo pensado él la ya estaba frente a ella nuevamente.

Era rápido.

—¿Practicamos un _hip lift_? – preguntó animado.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y si caía? Ni siquiera habían comenzado con lo básico y ¿ya quería alzarla?

Miró a la gradería, buscando la mirada de Yamato, pero él estaba sentado y fue el padre del mismo quien le indicó que lo hiciera.

—Si llegas a botarme… te juro…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a patinar con rapidez de un lado a otro, a Mimi le tomó un par de segundos tomarle el ritmo. Yamato también eran rápido.

—A mi señal – y Taichi tras un par de deslizamientos, la acercó a su cuerpo y la alzó. Iban muy rápido y, al no estar acostumbrada esta nueva pareja, se asustó.

Era una sensación extraña, la había alzado con tanta seguridad, como si hubiera sido si pareja siempre, como si patinara en pareja y no en individual.

Mimi bajo el tronco, sus cabellos casi tocaron el hielo, Taichi bajó un poco las rodillas, ella se afirmó de su cintura con las piernas y cuando menos lo esperó, el moreno la soltó y dieron alrededor de tres vueltas así.

Yamato, desde lejos apretó su muletilla con rabia.

Era bueno.

—Tenemos cinco meses – comentó su padre sonriendo – Esperemos que todo vaya bien. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo.

Claro que sí, pensó el rubio.

Muchas cosas podían pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tenía la idea entre ceja y ceja hace tiempo y hoy comentando en un topic, me dije a mi misma: misma ¿Por qué no? Si me gusta esta cosa del patinaje y amas a Shoma Uno y Yuzuru Hanyu y eres fan de ellos de Facebook y estas en un grupo privado y lees sus noticias a cada rato xD**

 **En fin, tal cual como mis otros fics. No será eterno. Capítulos si relleno, directo a lo que quiero, no más de ocho.**

 **;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Sincronización

Este longfic está escrito para el **Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una palabra**

 **Palabra:** Inquebrantable; Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis: uno mismo. Propuesta por Dunnik

.

.

 **Death Spiral**

Lore-chan

* * *

 _UNO: SINCRONIZACIÓN_

* * *

Mimi vio como Yamato dio un par de pasos sin la necesidad de usar sus muletas y dio un salto de emoción junto con un chillido que dejó a más de algún kinesiólogo con problemas auditivos.

Pero es que ver a su novio poder hacer eso luego de largos meses de trabajo, era reconfortante. Él tenía un alma inquebrantable y sabía que Taichi Yagami era solo un reemplazo temporal, que luego del campeonato se iría quizás donde, pero se iría.

La relación con el moreno se había tornado tensa, patinaban a velocidades distintas, ambos daban excelentes saltos, pero siempre se caían en la sincronización, uno se adelantaba, el otro quedaba dos o hasta tres segundos atrás. Los saltos en paralelo eran el dolor de cabeza de Hiroaki. Lo único que hacían bien y con una naturalidad increíble eran los lanzamientos, los twits lifts y cualquier otra pirueta donde Mimi estuviera por sobre la cabeza de Taichi, es decir, todo lo que fuesen elevaciones. El Yagami la levantaba como una pluma.

—¡Otra vez! – gritaba el padre de Yamato desde las afueras de la pista.

Podían hacerlo diez veces y las diez veces se equivocaban.

—¡Mimi están yendo muy lento, gira a más velocidad!

—¡Lo estoy haciendo como siempre lo he hecho!

—¡Lo estás haciendo lento! – repetía Hiroaki Ishida.

Y maldiciendo por lo bajo se iba patinando a una esquina para hacerlo una vez más.

Nuevamente lo hacía mal, siempre ella. Taichi no recibía ningún tipo de insinuaciones y Mimi sentía que también merecía que le dijesen que giraba muy rápido, que él era hombre y los hombres tenían que ir un poco más lento para ir al mismo compas de su pareja, pero claro ¡Qué iba a saber él si era patinador individual!

En tres semanas, practicando de lunes a sábado, casi ocho horas diarias estaban desesperando a Mimi. Por eso fue que saltó tan alegre… quería creer que Yamato podría estar con ella en la competencia. Sabiendo que era imposible.

—¡Lo hiciste increíble! – la castaña abrazó al rubio por la cintura con cuidado y acomodó su oído a la altura de su corazón. Le encantaba oírlo palpitando y si ella estaba allí, palpitaba más rápido, con más fuerza.

Yamato le acarició el cabello torpemente, a él siempre le costaba demostrarle frente a otras personas que la quería.

—Vas bien Ishida – indicó el médico – trata de caminar sin apoyo un par de minutos al día, tampoco queremos forzarlo, pero por lo que hemos visto el hueso ya está sano, ahora todo lo que queda es tiempo para que se fortalezca.

—Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Yamato y tras una reverencia de despedida, tomó sus muletas y se encaminó a la salida.

Mimi caminó a su lado derecho, en silencio, mirando su pierna a cada instante. Habló poco y nada hasta que llegaron al departamento de los Ishida y el rubio sintió que algo no estaba bien allí.

Que su novia guardara silencio por tanto tiempo era como que nevara en Hawaii.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó acostándose en su cama.

La castaña se sentó a la altura de su cintura y tras cavilar un par de segundos lo soltó.

—No quiero participar en la competencia sin ti.

—Mimi, ya hemos hablando…

—No, tú has hablado – interrumpió – tú y tu papá han tomado la decisión, a mí no me quedó más que acatarla. No me llevo bien con Yagami. Tú mismo has visto las practicas, han sido horribles… no hay sincronización en lo que hacemos, y quedan cuatro meses, no puedo alcanzar con él lo que teníamos ambos en la pista.

—Tienes que esforzarte más – y su tono era de total seriedad – no has puesto de tu parte y lo sabes. No me rebatas ese punto, porque es la verdad. Lo haces a propósito, Mimi.

—No quiero estar con él, quiero patinar contigo – dijo antes de acostarse a su lado, lo abrazo por el cuello y subió una de sus piernas hasta enredarla en su estómago.

—Pensé que no tendríamos esta discusión otra vez – Yamato se llevó el dedo índice y el pulgar a sus sienes, masajeándolas. Mimi a veces lo desesperaba, se comportaba como una niña.

—No voy a participar – repitió – dile a tu padre que le diga a Yagami que se devuelva por donde llegó. Además, patina horrible, no tiene la gracia que tienes tú.

El rubio rio besándola en la frente.

—Lo prometiste.

—Pues deshago la promesa ahora mismo.

Mimi se levantó solo para volver a sentarse en las caderas del rubio y sin pedir permiso ni nada, metió sus dos manos bajo su camiseta sintiendo sus músculos. Sus dedos viajaron hasta salir por el cuello de él que cerró los ojos, disfrutando al máximo la caricia, porque sabía que era el inicio de lo mejor.

—¿Qué hago para que entiendas que no quiero patinar con él? – preguntó ella traviesa. Un solo segundo bastó para desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Yamato que se mordió el labio cuando sintió que el cierre era bajado.

—Tienes que hacerlo – jadeó.

—Mmmmm… no – y rio cuando bajó la tela y lo tuvo entre su mano en todo su esplendor, su piel contra la de él. Ambas hirviendo. Subió y bajó.

—Mi pierna no estará bien hasta, al menos, siete meses más.

—Es una suerte que solo sea tu pierna y no… - no terminó su oración. Yamato ahogó un gemido cuando sintió su boca alrededor de su sexo. Solo ella sabía entregarle ese placer.

Llevó sus manos al cabello de la castaña, primero era una caricia, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y todo se salía de control, la jaló del cabello. Mimi lo miró desde donde estaba, succionando, y el estómago de su novio se contraía sin control al igual que su pecho y sus ojos caramelo chocaron con los azules de él, y había ruego en los de él. Un ruego que se dividía entre un "más despacio" y un "hazlo más rápido". La segunda opción fue la que terminó por vencer y cuando ya no aguantó más, se lo hizo saber en un gemido gutural.

—¡¿Mimi?!

La voz de Hiroaki Ishida provocó que Mimi se levantara de la cama, tragándolo todo y limpiándose las comisuras para que no quedara rastro de lo que había hecho. Yamato se subió los pantalones, los abrochó y quedó como si nada hubiera pasado justo cuando su padre se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio.

—Aquí estas - miró a la castaña que le sonreía sin ninguna razón aparente. Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama. Algo había raro allí, pero no se molestó en averiguarlo – vamos a la pista, Yagami ya está allá.

—Yo…

—Lo harás bien – intervino Yamato mirándola con cariño – Yo sé que puedes.

—Pero…

—Todo volverá a ser como antes… ambos volveremos a ser inquebrantables.

.

.

Mimi entró a la pista ajustándose el cierre de su polerón de algodón color celeste, un color muy parecido a la sudadera que llevaba el moreno que en la otra esquina practicaba complicados giros sobre su propio eje.

Era bueno, era muy bueno, pero ella se sentía casi siéndole infiel a Yamato por el solo hecho de patinar y practicar con otro que no fuese el rubio.

Escuchó desde afuera de la pista que su entrenador indicaba que la música comenzaría en dos minutos y que por mientras calentara.

—Hola – saludó Taichi, educado como siempre, cuando llegó a su lado.

—Hola – suspiró ella torciendo su boca mostrando tristeza.

Yagami trató de tener contacto visual con ella, pero Mimi miraba el hielo bajo sus patines incómoda, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Eso aumentaba la ansiedad del moreno, que trataba por todos los medios de llevarse bien con la castaña, él en verdad quería participar en la competencia de parejas.

Había hecho una promesa.

Ese día de entrenamiento, por alguna razón en particular que Mimi no entendió, la coordinación entre ambos fue lejos la mejor en todo el mes que ya llevaban entrenando juntos, su único talón de Aquiles: los saltos combinados. Parecían imposibles.

Mimi patinó hacia el moreno para realizar un salto lanzado, hasta el momento habían salido bastante bien, solo en contadas ocasiones ella cayó al hielo y de eso ya tenía experiencia ya que con Yamato caer cuando recién comenzaban era pan de cada día. Se acercó a él dándole la espalda y sintió sus manos firmes apostadas en sus caderas, se deslizaron un par de metros y como si nada él la elevó para que Mimi girara tres veces y cayera… pero cayó con el pie equivocado y terminó estrellándose la espalda contra la barrera de la pista.

—¿Estás bien? – Taichi llegó al segundo a su lado.

—Sólo caí, no es la primera vez. Di mal la última vuelta – se levantó del hielo molesta consigo misma.

Ella se alejó para ir donde el padre de su novio.

—Estás desconcentrada – acusó su entrenador dándole una botella con agua – Mañana quiero que practiquen los saltos una vez más.

—Sí, señor – respondieron al unísono.

—Es todo por hoy.

Hiroaki dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mimi iba a hacer lo mismo, pero al mirar sobre su hombro Taichi volvió a la pista a practicar.

Ella fue hasta su bolso, el cual lo había dejado en uno de los primeros asientos, y marcó a Yamato. No era tan tarde recién daban las ocho de la noche, pero el hecho de que no le contestara las tres primeras veces, significaba que estaba durmiendo.

Giró una vez más a la pista, y se dio cuenta que Taichi no estaba patinando con la velocidad que siempre lo hacía, lo hacía más lento, casi invisible a los ojos de otra persona, pero ella lo notaba y lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

La cuarta vez que la llamada pasó al buzón de voz, se quedó en el espacio por donde ingresar al hielo, mirando al moreno mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás tocando el patín derecho con sus cabellos, sus dos manos ayudándolo a mantener la posición.

Tenía talento, podría perfectamente competir en solitario. ¿Por qué había aceptado a patinar en parejas? Se notaba que él estaba hecho para brillar en individuales.

—¿Cuán lejos has llegado? – preguntó Mimi una vez que Taichi se detuvo.

Él trato de menguar su respiración antes de responder.

—Quinto lugar en el Trofeo NHK – indicó estirando sus brazos al cielo.

—Allí nosotros…

—Sí, obtuvieron la plata –Taichi sonrió y, por primera vez, a ella le pareció una linda sonrisa - por los puntajes todos entramos al Grand Prix.

—En uno de los ensayos caí mal y me lastimé la rodilla – la castaña se abrazó a sí misma, queriéndose dar tranquilidad – no hicimos bien el _death spiral_ y nos quitó más puntaje del que creí.

—Eres muy buena patinando, me recuerdas a mi hermana.

—¿A tu hermana?

—Hikari Yagami - Mimi abrió la boca, pero prefirió cerrarla nuevamente. Había olvidado el nombre, y, por supuesto, que, dentro de su enojo y molestia con el reemplazo de su novio; ni se percató que la chica con Taichi compartían el mismo apellido. Mucho menos, que eran hermanos.

Ahora las cosas se entendían un poco más.

—Ella, ¿está bien?

—Después de la caída, se inclinó por la fotografía. Es mi fotógrafa oficial en las competencias – la sonrisa del moreno estaba apagada. Y no era para menos.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también – confirmó él – me hubiera gustado competir con ella. Después de lo que ocurrió y que ella no pudiera seguir patinando, me incliné a los individuales. Hasta que el Señor Ishida me llamó, habría sido un tonto si no hubiera aceptado ser tu pareja – Mimi se sonrojó ante tal declaración – sé que dentro del circuito eres de las más aventajadas. Además… - tomó las manos de la castaña instándola a seguirlo – le prometí a Hikari una foto mía dentro del podio.

—Tengo miedo que Yamato no pueda volver a patinar como antes – confesó ella colocándose de espaldas y estirando su pierna al mismo compas que él – son cuatro años con él. Juntos.

—Volverá. ¡Arriba! – y la alzó de las caderas para hacerla girar dos veces en el aire y recibirla en los brazos – estoy seguro que debes pesar menos que mi hermana – sonrió – no me cuesta levantarte.

Un cosquilleo en el estómago y la repentina aceleración del pulso hicieron que la Tachikawa no pudiese decirle nada.

—Esto es solo hasta que Ishida se recupere, no tengo porqué caerte bien… podemos fingir en la pista… ¿Un lanzamiento? – Mimi asintió tocando el hielo cuando Taichi la bajó al fin, patinaron de una esquina a otra tomados de la mano, hasta que nuevamente chocaron espalda con pecho y el moreno la tomó fuerte de la cintura, Mimi ahogó un suspiro y cerró los ojos cuando se sintió en el aire.

—Perfecto – aplaudió Taichi al verla caer con la precisión exacta.

—Nos falta coordinación.

—He estado tratando de patinar más lento, trato de recordar cuando lo hacía con mi hermana.

—¿Ella ya no puede patinar? ¿Nunca más?

—Puede, pero nada de saltos ni piruetas… nada de lo que a ella le gusta.

Mimi dio una vuelta y no se dio cuenta cuando Taichi la atrajo desde la espalda, pegándola a él.

—¿Te sientes culpable? – y la pregunta salió de su boca sin permiso. Se separó avergonzada. Siempre tenía que hacer la pregunta equivocada en el momento menos oportuno.

—Por supuesto que sí, por mi culpa cayó – tomó de su mano y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo – pero a ti no te voy a dejar caer. Lo prometo. ¿ensayamos?

—¿Qué quieres ensayar? – Mimi sonrió. Ya no le estaba pareciendo tan desagradable.

—Las miradas.

—¿Ah? – aquello descolocó a la castaña.

—No me miras cuando patinamos, tenemos que hacerlo… complicidad, equilibrio. No solo coordinación.

Y mirarlo a los ojos por tanto tiempo, mientras él hablaba, fue como tener un repentino vacío en el pecho.

—No vine a reemplazar a tu novio, al menos no para siempre – rio – es solo esta competencia y me iré.

Giraron casi danzando sobre el hielo, Mimi enrolló uno de sus brazos en su cuello y dio vueltas en el aire, con su cara sobre la de Taichi. Hubo un quiebre, algo pasó en ese instante y cuando sus patines volvieron a tocar la pista, ninguno se alejó. Al contrario, hubo un abrazo mientras se deslizaban de una esquina a otra.

—Prometo no dejarte caer – susurró Taichi a su oído y la tomó de manera tal que la castaña quedó sentada sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndose ambos por una mano.

Abajo... nuevamente, en cámara lenta. Rozándose, sus rostros a centímetros. El roce de la nariz del moreno en la suya la hizo temblar.

Era retroceder en el tiempo, cuando recién comenzaba a patinar con Yamato y solo eran compañeros, cuando en ella habían empezado a aflorar sentimientos más profundos.

Se separó de golpe de Taichi cuando sus labios se rozaron. No supo si fue consciente o inconscientemente debido a la cercanía del movimiento realizado, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

—Es tarde. Mañana seguimos.

Taichi tragó complicado cuando la vio salir de la pista y se quedó solo en medio de la misma.

No solo había aceptado ser su pareja porque era una excelente patinadora, sino porque cuando la veía sobre el hielo algo nacía en su pecho y explotaba como fuegos artificiales y estos se multiplicaban ahora que la tenía cerca.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Pd. Si buscan el Youtube "Wenjing Sui & Cong Han, Spanish Romance" encontraran la rutina que ellos están ensayando y por la cual escribo. Además, que el traje entre rosa y violeta de ella es tan lindo! **

**Amo esa pareja de patinadores *** **3** *****


	3. Espejo

**Death spiral**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **DOS: ESPEJO**

* * *

Yamato cerró el ojo izquierdo cuando el reflejo del flash de la cámara le llegó muy de cerca.

Hikari Yagami, una chica menuda, de baja estatura, cabello trigueño y ojos color avellana, estaba sentada a su lado y apuntaba la cámara fotográfica directo a la pista de patinaje y sacaba fotografías cada vez que ella lo creía necesario. Lo cual era bastante seguido según la apreciación del rubio que ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

—Perfecto – susurró la chica acercando más el lente, esperando.

—¡Salto! – exclamó Hiroaki Ishida y Yamato desvió la mirada a su novia y al moreno que realizaban un salto triple con una coordinación tanto o más cuidadosa que la tenía él con Mimi - ¡Muy bien, chicos! – aplaudió el hombre.

Otra fotografía con flash que terminó por hartar al rubio.

Se levantó molesto, caminando hasta la entrada de la pista y obviando las muletas. No le dolía caminar, le dolía hacer fuerzas con el pie que estuvo accidentado, había tratado de entrar a patinar, pero tras un par de minutos tuvo que sentarse otra vez.

Eso lo desesperaba, más aún, ver que en apenas dos meses y medio Taichi Yagami y Mimi habían logrado la sincronización necesaria para realizar saltos en conjunto, las vueltas y piruetas que en un principio no podían, eran cosa del pasado. Ahora rara vez cometían errores.

Y la hermana del moreno sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra, no ayudaba.

—Mimi, más altura… no podrás dar las tres vueltas si sigues así – Hiroaki bramó sacando medio cuerpo hacia la pista. Se le notaba ansioso, entusiasmado. Y a Yamato le dolió verlo así – Taichi el triple Axel es genial, quiero que, cuando Mimi logre la altura… comiencen a practicar uno doble. Pueden dejarlo como bonus extra por si caen en algún salto previo.

Otro flash y para el Ishida ya había sido suficiente por el día. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para irse del lugar.

La Tachikawa, en brazos del moreno, lo vio desaparecer por la salida. Se distrajo provocando que tanto ella como Taichi cayeran seco sobre el hielo.

—¿Estás bien? – Mimi se levantó rápidamente y se inclinó a su compañero – discúlpame. En verdad lo siento.

El Yagami no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse. De hecho, estaba bastante cómodo mirando el techo del recinto.

—¿Taichi?

—Cambiemos la rutina – dijo de pronto y la miró – tu y yo podemos más que esto.

—¿Estás loco?, no podemos. Por algo tenemos un entrenador.

—Entrenemos a deshora. Créeme Mimi. podemos alcanzar el oro, pero no con esta rutina. Esta rutina es para bronce… quizás plata si lo hacemos perfecto.

Mimi le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Lo hizo sin problemas y antes de seguir patinando se posicionó a sus espaldas y acomodó sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Ella no entendió y giró un poco para mirarlo. Taichi la miraba con seriedad, pero sus ojos brillaban al mismo tiempo.

—Sé que podemos.

Y no hubo duda, el Yagami la hacía sentir segura, como si pudiera conquistar cualquier podio que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tienes preparado.

—¿Preparado? – preguntó a su oído y ella se rio por lo bajo – Tengo una idea, pero quiero que tú también me ayudes.

Se sonrieron con complicidad y la voz de Hiroaki los hizo volver a la realidad:

—¡Otra vez!

.

Yamato cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a aventar al suelo todo lo que estuviese sobre el escritorio, sobre la cama, sobre la mesa de noche. Todo. Estaba furioso, estaba fuera de sus cabales. Cuando no encontró nada más de arrojar, su ira de fue contra la puerta, le dio golpes de puño hasta que los nudillos le sangraron y un hoyo en la madera se hizo presente.

Frustración… envidia… rabia…

Cayó de espaldas en la cama y se tapó la cara con el almohadón. No iba a dejar que nadie lo escuchara llorando.

Así mismo, esperando desahogarse de alguna forma se quedó dormido.

Despertó por el peso a su lado derecho. Giró pestañeando con lentitud y sus ojos se reflejaron en los miel de su novia que lo miraba preocupada. Mimi no dijo nada, solo estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero Yamato no la dejó. Retiró su mano para luego darle la espalda.

—¿Por qué…?

—Estaba durmiendo – respondió el rubio de golpe.

—¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? – la voz juguetona de la castaña le erizó la piel en el cuello y su mano delgada se metió debajo de su camiseta para tocar su estómago, queriendo bajar… y bajar…

—No – él la detuvo cuando sus dedos se introducían por su pantalón.

—Vamos… déjame quitarte ese mal humor – e insistió solo para que Yamato, enojado, volteara y en un rápido movimiento la dejara bajo él. Sostuvo sus muñecas con sus manos y su rostro estaba desencajado.

—Déjame tranquilo – dijo entre dientes. La soltó para levantarse de la cama. Buscó entre el desorden del piso alguna chaqueta qué ponerse. Necesitaba salir de ese departamento, necesitaba estar solo.

Mimi también se levantó, dolida con los ojos llorosos. Él nunca le había hablado así.

—¿Yamato? – le habló en voz baja, pero él no contestó. Se abrazó a sí misma, incómoda, y sus ojos viajaron por cada rincón del dormitorio hasta detenerse en la puerta y el agujero en ella - ¿rompiste la puerta? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Voy a salir… - salió dando zancadas.

—¡Espera!

Mimi se atravesó en su camino y lo obligó a mostrarle las manos. La sangre ya estaba seca pero aún así no tenía buen aspecto. Él se las quitó de un tirón. Estaba controlándose de no gritarle, de no descargar en ella todas las frustraciones que estaba teniendo desde el accidente. No quería decirle que de la última visita al kinesiólogo no había salido con buenas noticias.

Habían altas probabilidades de que él nunca más pudiera volver a patinar.

—¿Por qué estas así conmigo?

—Mimi, hablemos mañana.

—¡No! – exclamó cansada. Él estaba distante, su relación no era la misma – ¿Por qué me alejas? Ya no conversamos, no salimos, no tomas mi mano… no… no me tocas.

—Hoy no – la hizo a un lado, pero ella volvió al ataque y se puso en la puerta de salida con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Dime que pasa!

—Mimi… - le advirtió mirándola. Era su última oportunidad, era el último dejo de paciencia.

—¡No!... ¿Es porque aún no puede patinar del todo bien?, Tienes que ir paso a paso, en unos meses más todo volverá a ser como antes…

—¡Nada volverá a ser como antes! – explotó su ira - ¡Yo NO volveré a patinar! ¡Volveré a la universidad y terminaré mi carrera! ¡Tú puedes seguir… sigue con Yagami! ¡Has lo que quieras!... Has lo que sea… pero ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO!

La castaña se aguantó las lágrimas, gimoteó para que éstas no salieran y mirando el piso – no se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara, si lo hacía lloraría sin parar – comenzó a hablar despacio:

—Te quiero, te quise desde el día en que te vi por primera vez en la pista cuando te caíste por andar distraído y mirarme más de una vez, te quise porque cada vez que te caías, te levantabas y decías "Vamos otra vez", te quise porque a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre salías airoso… te quiero Yamato, porque soy feliz contigo y porque a pesar de que no me demuestras tus sentimientos, sé que en el fondo sí sientes cosas muy profundas por mí. Te quiero cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas, cuando estamos juntos y somos uno… como en el hielo… como…

—Ya no sé si te quiero, mi cabeza está en otro lado. No tengo tiempo ya para ti. Lo siento.

—Pero… - la angustia se apoderó de Mimi y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Aquello le rompía el corazón a Yamato, pero en verdad estaba confundido. Estaba a punto de perder lo que más llenaba su ser, algo que ni siquiera la castaña podía llenar.

—Dejemos esto hasta acá. Veamos qué sucede más adelante.

La hizo a un lado y salió del departamento. Mimi se tapó la boca ahogando sus sollozos, pero no lo logró. El pecho le dolía y le habían roto el corazón oficialmente.

.

Hikari se deslizó un poco más por el hielo bajo la supervisión de su hermano mayor. Taichi sabía que, si la dejaba sola por un momento, ésta era capaz de dar un salto. Era terca… era toda una Yagami.

—¿Te duele? – Ella negó sonriendo, sintiéndose libre mientras el frio le golpeaba la cara – Hikari si te duele, recuerda que debes ir a sentarte. Nada de esfuerzos extras.

—No me duele – su hermana le sacó la lengua y Taichi encontró su gesto de una ternura increíble. Ella siempre había sido igual.

La Yagami despedía luz, armonía, tranquilidad, fuerza cuando patinaban juntos y verla allí a su lado, le recordaba aquellos tiempos. Pero los recordaba con una punzada en el pecho, porque en una de esas oportunidades cayó por su culpa.

—No te martirices – la dulce voz de la castaña lo hizo despabilar. Su hermano era un libro abierto para ella – Ven – lo tomó de las manos y avanzaron de una esquina a otra.

—¿Por qué siento que quieres hacer algo que NO debes hacer?

Por respuesta recibió una risa traviesa.

—¿Un lanzamiento?

—Olvídalo – dijo él de inmediato con total seriedad.

—Un twist lift sin continuación. Me abrazas hasta que pueda bajar con el otro pie. Por faor, Tai… por favor – rogó con sus ojitos y las manos juntas.

—Hikari…

—No me ha dolido ni la rodilla, ni la pierna en toda esta hora que hemos estado aquí… por favor, solo una vez.

Suspiró resignado, no podía negarse a ella. No le quedaba otra que creerle cuando le decía que no había tenido molestias.

—Sólo una vez.

Ella saltó a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla en repetidas ocasiones mientras repetía que lo quería.

Mimi los vio desde los asientos superiores, medio escondida. Después de lo que había pasado en el departamento de Yamato, ir a su casa a estar sola, no era la mejor opción.

Además, ese día había quedado en ensayar una supuesta y aun inexistente nueva rutina con el moreno que en esos momentos elevaba a su hermana por sobre su cabeza, ella grácil como nunca la vio antes dios vuelta y media y cayó en los brazos de Taichi. Rieron y ella se contagió un poco. Solo un poco.

Le hubiera gustado tener un hermano. Uno que la abrazara luego de que le hicieran pedacitos el corazón.

Quizás lo mejor era irse en silencio, tal como había llegado y enviarle un mensaje a Taichi diciéndole que no se sentía bien. Al menos no estaba mintiendo.

—¡Mimi!

Hikari la vio cuando trataba de salir encogida con los patines colgando de su mano izquierda. La Tachikawa volteó y les sonrió por educación.

El moreno la miró con la sonrisa más linda y más amplia que Mimi nunca había visto antes y olvidó por un momento todo lo mal que se sentía.

—Mi hermano me dijo que iban a ensayar – comentó la más pequeña contenta y salió de la pista para ir en búsqueda de su cámara fotográfica – Voy a sacar las mejores fotos, se los prometo.

.

—Sé que a Hikari le gustan las fotos, pero creo que está exagerando – Mimi abrazó a Taichi por el cuello y él la tomó por la cintura la acercarla a su rostro. Muy cerca y allí estaba otra vez esa sensación que la hacía temblar.

El flash cuando los alcanzó ni les molestó, se estaban acostumbrando. La Yagami había insistido en una mini sesión de fotografías.

" _Les apuesto a que serán primicias para las revistas de deporte cuando ganen el oro"_ dijo enfocándolos, pidiendo que se acercaran, que se abrazaran, que estuvieron tan cerca que aunque lo negaran a ambos no les molestaba del todo.

Taichi y Mimi se miraron fundiéndose en las pupilas contrarias. Tres centímetros, quizás dos… si se esforzaban un poco más podría ser uno y el beso sería inminente.

—¡Listo! – exclamó Hikari y ambos se separaron avergonzados - ¡Están preciosas! Las voy a tener listas esta semana. Regalo de rutinas secretas – dijo guiñándoles el ojo y los dos sobre la pista rieron sin poder evitarlo.

La rutina había sido increíble, a medida que iban avanzando iban saliendo movimientos y no era necesario que se los dijesen, eran como un espejo, se entendían a la perfección.

—Hiciste muy bien el salto… - dijo Taichi acercándose a la castaña que estaba apoyada en el borde.

Hikari guardó sus pertenencias en silencio, no quiso interrumpir y se fue. No tuvo que preguntar, en realidad, nunca tuvo que preguntarle nada a su hermano, ni cuando eran pareja de patinaje ni acerca de sus sentimientos. Él estaba enamorado de Mimi y le costaba ocultarlo. Sus poros expelían amor.

Se fue cojeando, eso era otra de las cosas que agradecía de Taichi, él era despistado para algunas cosas y Hikari podía decirle mentiras blancas para verlo feliz. La pierna le dolía de los mil demonios y la rodilla la sentía como si la hubiera azotado contra el hielo.

Se echó la mochila al hombro, y caminó en busca de un taxi para su casa. No alcanzó a avanzar ni dos cuadras cuando tuvo que detenerse debido a profundo dolor que sentía. Se sentó en un pedazo de hormigón cercano a una farmacia y esperó a que menguara. No debió haber patinado tanto, pero es difícil decirle que no a algo que amas.

—¿Te duele?

Hikari alzó la mirada y vio a Yamato a su lado, torciendo la boca con fastidio, con molestia, con rencor contra el mundo. Tal cual como ella estuvo los primeros meses después de saber que nunca más podría patinar profesionalmente.

—Un poco – dijo en voz baja incómoda.

Ambos nos hablaban mucho, pero sabían todo el uno del otro. Mimi se había encargado de contar la historia de Hikari al rubio y Taichi la de Yamato.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, puedo. Estoy un poco cansada, por eso me detuvo.

—Sí, claro. Lo que digas.

Se acercó y sin pedirle permiso la tomó de la cintura y Hikari no tuvo más remedio que pasar su brazo alrededor de su hombro para equilibrarse.

—¿Vives muy lejos?

—Veinte minutos caminando. En verdad no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi.

—No te preocupes, creo que necesito esta caminata más que tú.

Hikari entendió de inmediato y comenzaron a avanzar. Ella con la mirada en el piso y Yamato erguido, orgulloso mirando desde arriba.

—Me duele cuando salto, cuando patino… cuando… - El Ishida se detuvo en la esquina de la calle esperando que diera luz verde - ¿cómo puedes…?

—Pueden haber pasado años, pero nunca se supera. Solo consigues distracciones.

—¿La fotografía?

—Sí – suspiró Hikari – Deberías buscar una tú también.

—Siempre quise tocar el bajo.

La castaña le sonrió con cariño.

—Sería una excelente distracción.

Yamato la miró y algo en el aura de la muchacha le produjo una sensación extraña en el estómago. Recordó a Mimi cuando la vio por primera vez y se parecían demasiado.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos! ;)**

 **Segunda rutina que están practicando Taichi y Mimi en "clandestino"?**

 **Favor buscar:**

 **Wenjing SUI / Cong HAN SP - 2017 World Championships en Youtube.**

 **Ella preciosa con su traje oscuro... *O* rutina maravillosa.**


End file.
